Diez centavos
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Un pequeño insidente en la infancia de Kid y todo gracias a diez centavos


_¡Hola a todos! Bueno pues resulta que el día 2 de mayo cumplí siete años de publicar en esta página y pues quise hacer algo para festejar mi aniversario. Y después de pensar y pensar del cómo lo haría me resultó que sería obvio hacerlo con algunos ff. Y he aquí el primero de ellos._

_La idea original está basada en un cuento corto de Ermilo Abreu Gómez, titulado: __**Miguelito**__. Al leerlo me pareció muy cómico y no pude dejar de pensar que Kid quedaría muy 'a doc' con el._

_¡Así que disfrútenlo!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE y el concepto original de esta narración no me pertenecen, para desgracia mía U.U_

O&o&o&o&

**Diez centavos.**

Cuando Shinigami sama le dio el último centavo, Kid no supo si reír o llorar de felicidad. Contó y recontó una y otra vez las pequeñas monedas que sostenía sobre sus manitas y entonces, una idea se le cruzó por la mente: cambiaría sus monedas por una de plata; de aquellas relucientes y que, a sus ojos infantiles le parecía lo más grande del mundo.

Pero tuvo miedo ¡Era tan fácil perder una sola moneda! Desechó de inmediato la idea de su mente. Entonces pensó que la mejor manera de demostrar que sería cuidadoso con sus monedas era limpiándolas. Las juntó y comenzó con su labor gracias a la ayuda de un poco de jugo de limón y un pañuelo blanco.

Su rostro infantil se iluminó por la sonrisa al ver el resultado: ¡brillaban tanto que parecían un pedacito de sol! Pero pronto se arrepintió de haber hecho eso. Así, tan limpiecitos, no parecían legítimos; despertaban sospechas.

Entonces una nueva idea se le cruzó por la mente al notar que cada moneda tenía inscrito el año en que fueran acuñadas. Comenzó a acomodarlas de acuerdo a éstas, desde la más antigua hasta la más moderna. En eso estaba, cuando sus ojos expertos en simetría y total orden, se percataron de que una de las fechas se repetía y que, en cambio, hacía falta la del año que marcaba justo en el que nació. Pensó que por esa falla su dinero valía menos ¡NO ERA SIMÉTRICO!

Estuvo a punto de lanzar sus diez monedas a un lugar donde no fuera capaz de verlas más, pero en seguida se le ocurrió una idea genial. Iría a la tienda –cualquiera estaría bien – y ahí pediría que le cambiaran la duplicada. No importaba que tuviera que esperar 1 ó 2 días.

Al final no hizo nada y prefirió envolverlos en un pedazo de papel, para después formar una especie de cartucho con él y comenzar a rodarlas sobre la palma de las manos. Pero al poco le pareció peligroso el juego; cualquiera podría pasar y arrebatárselas, dándole un severo golpe. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo, incluso, ya la sangre correr por sus cabellos.

Pensó entonces en comprar lo que tenía en mente (después de todo había estado ahorrándolas para comprarse uno de esos juegos de moda que empezaban a circular por la ciudad), pero el reloj marcaba diez minutos pasados de las diez. Era mejor dejar las compras para el día siguiente.

Decidió entonces irse a dormir, guardando las monedas en el bolsillo de su pijama. Con un gran bostezo estiró la mano para apagar la lámpara que se encontraba encima del buró. El cansancio era tanto que pronto comenzó a soñar.

¡Terrible! Alguien entraba a hurtadillas en medio de la noche a través de la ventana de su habitación, robándole sus preciadas monedas. Lleno de temor y con la frente perlada por el sudor, Kid se despertó de su pesadilla palpando los bolsillos de su pijama, sólo para descubrir que ¡ya no estaban más!

Su alma pareció abandonar su cuerpo y pronta la angustia le invadió. Sus ojos del color de la miel comenzaron a temblar, anunciando su llanto. Pero entonces sintió algo frío en la piel de su pierna derecha. Sin alzar las sábanas, se puso a palpar tembloroso, tropezando con un centavo, después con otro y con otro más. Sonrió. Entre las sábanas se encontraban, completos, los diez centavos.

Los juntó y los sostuvo con la mano para volverlos a apreciar y contarlos una vez más (siempre había que estar seguros de lo que se poseía). Sintiendo que con eso sus monedas traviesas no volverían a escapársele se quedó dormido, acomodándose en una de las orillas de la cama.

De entre sus dedos, las monedas resbalaron y cayeron al suelo en un tenue tintineo. En sus sueños, Kid seguía contando sus monedas: 11, 12, 13, 14, 15… llegó hasta 100.

Lo dejamos dormir. Nosotros sabemos que sólo son 10.

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_XDDD Bueno, quien conozca el cuento, se dará cuenta de que en realidad no le hice mucho cambio… de hecho creo que en su mayoría lo deje tal cual. Pero es que el encanto de la historia giraba en sus hermosas palabras que me fue imposible hacer una versión totalmente diferente XDD_

_¡Sí! Soy una plagiaria _

_De todos modos, espero y les haya gustado._

_Matta au!_


End file.
